Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital
Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital located in Beacon Hills, California is the setting for much of the action in Teen Wolf. Scott's mother, Melissa McCall works at the hospital as a nurse. Season 1 Scott McCall visits brings his mother dinner as an excuse to see Garrison Myers, the bus driver injured by The Alpha Werewolf. The patient has a panic attack upon seeing him. Later, Derek Hale also visits to ask Myers some questions. ("Pack Mentality") Derek's Uncle, Peter Hale, is a patient in the adjacent long term care facility. Derek brings Scott to see the damage done to Peter during the Hale House Fire. ("Magic Bullet") Derek visit's Uncle Peter again after The Spiral shows up again and again. He asks the comatose man if someone else might have escaped the fire and Peter responds but Derek doesn't see. ("Heart Monitor") Derek and Stiles, with help from Danny, discover a fake text from Scott to Allison was sent from a hospital computer. While searching the hospital, they uncover the true identity of The Alpha Werewolf. ("Wolf's Bane") Lydia Martin is hospitalized an attack during the Winter Formal. Many of the characters converge on Beacon Hills Hospital as the season's final chapter plays out. ("Code Breaker") Season 2 Lydia disappears from the hospital after she hallucinates a black liquid and a burned arm coming out of the shower drain. ("Omega") Erica was brought to BHH after a seizure at school. It was here that Derek seduced her into becoming a werewolf. ("Ice Pick") The sign in front of the hospital was changed to read "Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital". Season 3 Isaac Lahey and his mysterious rescuer are brought to Beacon Hills Hospital for treatment. Melissa McCall tries to run interference for the rapidly healing werewolf while Sheriff Stilinski tries to investigate, and members of The Alpha Pack try to kidnap Isaac. Scott and Derek battle an Alpha in one of the hospital elevators. ("Tattoo") Melissa McCall secretly gives Stiles access to the morgue to see if there is a pattern in the new murders that arose in Beacon Hills. ("Fireflies") Danny is brought to the Emergency Room by Ethan. He almost chokes to death and is saved by Melissa McCall. ("Currents") Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Jennifer arrive at the hospital to get Cora out with the Alpha Pack there trying to kill Jennifer, the Darach. ("The Overlooked") A killer named William Barrow is brought here for surgery but escaped. ("Galvanize") Stiles goes to Melissa for help with his isomnia. She gives him a sedative so he can get some sleep. Later, when Stiles awakes, he comes across the Oni and aparently kills one. ("Silverfinger") The Nogistune comes to the hospital to attack Melissa while having the Oni killing some bystanders in the process. ("The Divine Move") Season 4 The hospital suffers financial strain after suffering a “bizarre amount of damage." Budget cuts are planned. Liam's stepfather is a doctor at BHMH and treats him after his lacrosse injury. ("Muted") Scott's plan to draw out The Benefactor takes place at the hospital during which Kate breaks in and her berserkers injure Noshiko Yukimura in the process. ("Time of Death") Gallery Beacon hills hospital one.png|Beacon Hills Hospital Sign Beacon hills hospital three.png|Beacon Hills Hospital Main Entrance Beacon hills hospital four.png|Beacon Hills Hospital Nurse's Station Beacon hills hospital two.png|Beacon Hills Hospital Waiting Area Beacon hills hospital five.png|Beacon Hills Hospital Patient Room beacon hills hospital six.png|Beacon Hills Hospital Main Hallway Beacon hills hospital seven.png Tumblr lp31qrjKEW1r0yjqpo4 500.jpg Teen-wolf-jackson-stiles.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Melissa Ponzio Melissa McCall Beacon Hills Hospital trauma.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Melissa Ponzio Keahu Kahuanui Charlie Carver Tyler Posey Danny Distress.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Beacon Hills Hospital.png Category:Location